gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Don't Speak
Don't Speak en español No Hables es una canción de la banda No Doubt la cual va a ser presentada en el 4to capitulo de la Cuarta Temporada, The Break-Up. La canción sera cantada por Rachel, Finn, Kurt y Blaine. Contexto de la canción Después de que salen del bar de NYADA, "Callbacks", Finchel y Klaine, las dos parejas principales de la serie, pasean por una calle de Nueva York. Un momento romántico se convierte en confusión y en drama. Rachel está ocultando algo a Finn y el lo sabe. Finn empuja a Rachel para contarle lo que había tenido con Brody, haciendo de ella a admitir su mala acción y el beso en . Mientras con Blaine y Kurt, Kurt nota el rendimiento emocional Blaine hizo en Callbacks y pregunta Blaine por qué está en esa ruina emocional últimamente. Blaine revela que Kurt le ha dejado tan sola, que estuvo con alguien y lo ha engañado. Esto deja a ambos, Kurt y Finn, en un naufragio emocional. Entonces la canción comienza, Finn inicia, luego Blaine, y luego Kurt y Rachel, A medida que las parejas caminan juntos a través de la canción en el Parque de la Ciudad de New York, se detienen en una fuente, Finn se aleja de Rachel y Kurt y Blaine cantan el uno al otro, entonces Kurt se aleja. La escena corta con los cuatros de nuevo a su apartamento en Nueva York, cantando en la cama. Y se alejan unas de otras cuando la canción llega a su fin, apagando sus luces, Blaine y Rachel, con malestar y culpa. Letra Finn: You and me We used to be together Everyday together Always Blaine: I really feel That I'm losing my best friend I can't believe This could be the end Rachel & Kurt: It looks as though you're letting go And if it's real Well I don't want to know Rachel & Finn: Don't speak I know just what you're saying So please stop explaining Don't tell me cause it hurts Kurt & Blaine: Don't speak I know what you're thinking I don't need your reasons Don't tell me cause it hurts Kurt & Finn: Our memories Well, they can be inviting But some are altogether Mighty frightening Rachel & Blaine: As we die, both you and I With my head in my hands I sit and cry Todos: Don't speak I know just what you're saying So please stop explaining Don't tell me cause it hurts Blaine & Rachel: (no, no, no) Finn & Kurt: Don't speak Todos: I know what you're thinking I don't need your reasons Don't tell me cause it hurts Rachel & Kurt: It's all ending I gotta stop pretending who we are... Rachel: You and me I can see us dying...are we? Rachel & Blaine: Don't speak I know just what you're saying So please stop explaining Don't tell me cause it hurts (no, no) Don't speak I know what you're thinking I don't need your reasons Don't tell me cause it hurts Don't tell me cause it hurts! Rachel & Kurt: I know what you're saying So please stop explaining Rachel & Blaine: Don't speak, don't speak, don't speak, Rachel & Finn: oh I know what you're thinking And I don't need your reasons I know you're good, I know you're good, I know you're real good Todos: Oh, la la la la la la La la la la la la Rachel (Finn, Kurt & Blaine): Don't, Don't, uh-huh Hush, hush darlin' (Oh, la la la la la la) Hush, hush darlin' (Oh, la la la la la la) Hush Todos: don't tell me tell me cause it hurts Rachel (Finn, Kurt & Blaine): Hush (Oh, la la la la la la) darlin', hush (Oh, la la la la la la) darlin' Todos: don't tell me tell me cause it hurts don't tell me tell me cause it hurts. Versión Corta Finn: You and me We used to be together Everyday together Always Blaine: I really feel That I'm losing my best friend I can't believe This could be the end Rachel & Kurt: It looks as though you're letting go And if it's real Well I don't want to know Rachel & Finn: Don't speak I know just what you're saying So please stop explaining Don't tell me cause it hurts Kurt & Blaine: Don't speak I know what you're thinking I don't need your reasons Don't tell me cause it hurts Kurt & Finn: Our memories Well, they can be inviting But some are altogether Mighty frightening Rachel & Blaine: As we die, both you and I With my head in my hands I sit and cry Todos: Don't speak I know just what you're saying So please stop explaining Don't tell me cause it hurts Blaine & Rachel: (no, no, no) Finn & Kurt: Don't speak Todos: I know what you're thinking I don't need your reasons Don't tell me cause it hurts Todos: Oh, la la la la la la La la la la la la Rachel (Finn, Kurt & Blaine): Don't, Don't, uh-huh Hush, hush darlin' (Oh, la la la la la la) Hush, hush darlin' (Oh, la la la la la la) Hush Todos: don't tell me tell me cause it hurts Rachel (Finn, Kurt & Blaine): Hush (Oh, la la la la la la) darlin', hush (Oh, la la la la la la) darlin' Todos: don't tell me tell me cause it hurts don't tell me tell me cause it hurts. Curiosidades * Blaine usa la pijama de Kurt como podemos comprobarlo en el capítulo Silly Love Songs. * Curiosamente las personas engañadas son hermanastros, Finn y Kurt por Rachel y Blaine respetivamente Imagen de portada del sencillo 280px Videos thumb|right|300pxthumb|left|300 pxthumb|center|300px|Versión Original Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de la cuarta temporada Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Rachel Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Finn Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Kurt Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Blaine Categoría:Canciones del episodio The Break-Up Categoría:Canciones Grupales Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en New York Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el apartamento de New York Categoría:Cuartetos